Mission 6: Ultra Agents Mission HQ
Mission 6: Ultra Agents Mission HQ is the sixth and last mission in the Ultra Agents App. Transcript Before the Minigame Astor Tower, 3:16 On a normal day, Astor City boasts the world's most advanced, fastest and reliable technology... but today is not a normal day. At one of the street intersections, a collision can be seen. The confused drivers are talking amongst themselves. The stoplight's lights are flashing erratically. Driver 1: Hey! I had a green light! Driver 2: So did I! Meanwhile, a ship is moving out of control. Its steering wheel is rapidly spinning to the left, while the captain is trying to hold it still. Crew 1: Mayday! Mayday! Our autopilot is malfunctioning and steering us into port! Crew 2: Grab the wheel! A blimp is also flying erratically above a soccer stadium. Passenger: Get me off of this thing!... Man: (on the ground) ...It's got a mind of its own. Meanwhile, the Ultra Agents Mission HQ is driving along a highway ramp. Solomon Blaze and P.U.P. are in the cabin. Solomon: Agents are on the move. We'll get to the bottom of this. The truck passes some cars that are driving wildly. Solomon: Looks like the entire city is going haywire. We need to find the source, P.U.P. P.U.P.: Sniff... Sniff... Sniff... P.U.P. spots something coming from Astor Tower just as an 8-bit symbol appears on the dash. P.U.P.: Grrrrrr!!!!! Solomon: Well spotted, boy! Something is broadcasting off Astor Tower. Sure enough, something ''is broadcasting off Astor Tower. Terabyte in his much is clinging to the top of the tower, with wires connecting his much to the tower. Several police cars have pulled up underneath him.'' Police Officer: Get down from there, Terabyte! Terabyte: Only 20 against one? The mathematical odds are extremely unfavorable... for you. Suddenly, the Mission HQ picks up Terabytes signal. Inside the Ultra Agents Mission HQ... Curtis: We're getting emergency calls from all over Astor City. Caila: It looks like a virus is spreading across every computer system. Christina: Including ours! Something is trying to breach our firewall! Terabyte has taken over Astor Tower to spread his virus into every corner of Astor City. Terabyte: I'm going to E.M.P. you back to the stone age! More symbols appear on the Mission HQ's dash, which causes its controls to be taken over by the virus. P.U.P.: Grrr! Solomon: The controls are glitching! I need to get the lab off the road! Curtis: Let's split up. Agent Bolt taking off and heading to Astor Tower. He takes off in the mini jet as Solomon brakes and opens the wall of the Mission HQ to reveal the lab. Solomon: Good idea. I'll head to the docks. P.U.P., you stay and guard the lab. The virus has spread through the lab. Caila: The quad bike is stuck! Player: I'm on it! The lab's claw is swinging Christina back and forth. '''Christina: Hey, put me down! Caila: Let's go! I need to get out there. Player: The launch control is jammed. I can't release the lock. With the agents distracted and the firewall disabled, an unknown enemy steals their ultra-secret files. Player: The virus has infected all our systems. I'll try to clear the launcher first. Soon, Player clears the launcher, and the quad bike takes off. Caila: Agent Phoenix - free and clear! All systems go! Meanwhile, the virus has infected Curtis' jet, and it begins to spin out of control. Curtis: Agent, I need some help out here! Player: Hang on! I think I can come up with an antivirus if this thing would stop mutating! Curtis: Please hurry... I can't keep this in the air much longer. After the Minigame Something has remained in the ultra lab's systems. Even with the virus destroyed it's transforming the prison into a teleporter. Christina: Something big is transporting in. I've got to rebuild the firewall! P.U.P.: Sniff... Sniff... Sniff... P.U.P. leaps at the figure teleporting in. P.U.P.: Grrr... Grrr... Arf! Arf! Arf! Christina: I know! I know! Almost there... A moment later... Christina: Firewall restored... Transmission stopped! Anti-virus complete. That's it! Uploading... Just as soon as the figure appears, it is gone. P.U.P.: Wuf! Christina: ...and now broadcasting across the city! Solomon: Agent Blaze here - whatever you did, it worked! The cargo ship is back on course. Meanwhile, Terabyte is bewildered. Terabyte: It can't be... How did they hack my hack? The anti-virus suddenly takes control of Terabytes much. Terabyte: Noooooo! Then Terabyte's mech begins sparking, and its arm begins to strike Terabyte. Terabyte: Oouch! Stop hitting me! Control-alt-delete! Control-alt-delete! Curtis: Bolt here. Everything is under control at the tower. Christina: Agent, you saved the city with your quick coding. Caila: A job well done, everybody. P.U.P.: Wuf! Wuf! Safe for now. But for how long? Where did all the stolen data go? Who's the mastermind behind all these recent attacks? And who almost teleported into the Ultra Agents lab? To be continued... Category:Ultra Agents Category:Ultra Agents App